


He's My Pitcher

by CommaLover69



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also: keith is lactose intolerant but loves his boyfie, baseball AU, makeout shenanigans, writing tags for this is so embarrasing bye, you will understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommaLover69/pseuds/CommaLover69
Summary: Baseball AU because who doesn't love a good baseball AU featuring the golden boys Lance and Keith?





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's up y'all's, this is my first ever (published) fic! It's incredibly dinky in length but I wanted to test the waters out, if you will, to see which of my writing habits best fit cohesively with canon vibes.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some baseball klance ♥

Flushed hot and meld together is not exactly how you would think two,  incredibly rambunctious, “team aces” were to interact.

Yet here Keith is, gripping strong shoulders as he’s pinned like a poster against blue lockers in the secluded corner of their locker room. He feels suffocated in the usual hot and humid after practice air filling his lungs as he inhales sharply with every love bite sucked onto his oh-so-sensitive neck by his pitcher. 

“God Lance, you looked so good on the mound today” he sighs out, willing himself not to swoon as the said boy chuckles against his rapid pulse.

Lance pulls away from his neck and gently cards a hand through Keith’s hair.

“Flattery isn’t going to get you anywhere babe,” he mumbles, leaning impossibly close. Smoothing one hand up his jersey just enough for his thumb to rest on Keith’s hip that may or may not make him blush all types of reds.

“We both know I totally mopped the floor with you in the batting cage. There’s just no way around it”

Yep, there it is. 

Keith groans and fixes him disappointed look.

“Why do you feel the need to ruin all our moments, Lance” said boy chuckles again only to be cut off by Keith’s hands lightly squishing his cheeks.

“Remind me why we’re dating?” He questions teasingly, dropping his hands to play with the hair adorning his boyfriend’s nape.

“Because we’re the hottest boys on the team and completely smitten with each other” He answers with a weak smirk, unable to hide the affection seeping through his voice that definitely earns him a gentle kiss on the nose.

He tilts his head and leans in close to capture Keith’s soft sigh. Calloused hands from pitching are running up and down his bare sides, paying extra attention to thumb over the moles that litter his lower back.

He immerses himself in raking hands through Lance’s hair,  it’s short, soft, and absolutely perfect for make out sessions. He tugs a little harder, and earns a grin and low hum against that he’ll gladly kiss with glee. 

“You’re all kinds of teasing today aren’t you?” Lance remarks between kisses.

Keith ignores him and takes the opportunity to carefully bite his lower lip, dragging away at an achingly slow pace before he let’s go and stares at Lance with defiance.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” and with that he inherently unfurls his hands from his hair and slips away from Lance and makes his way to his locker.

“Aw, dude come on,” Lance whines, head now smooshed against the locker where Keith had just been. 

“We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!” At this, Keith snickers and continues to shove his baseball gear back into his bag and shoulders it.

“Nope, don’t remember… Didn’t happen,” he feigns ignorance and begins to walk out before swiveling back around to face him.

“Hurry up. There’s a new pizza place that opened up on 3rd,” He looks everywhere but Lance and fiddles with the strap on his bag, “and I thought, maybe we could go together…” he finishes, mumbling the last part.

“Oh my god…dude are you asking me out on a date?” he quickly shoulders his own bag and walks up to the boy.

"We're dating Lance!" He squawks, the blush never leaving his cheeks.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Keith shoots a look that Lance bypasses, instead searching for his hand and laces their fingers together.

“There’s nothing more romantic than pizza pie. Of course I want to go with you”


End file.
